The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn: Part 2 (2012)
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn: Part 2 is a 2012 American romantic drama fantasy film directed by Bill Condon and based on the novel Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. The film was released on November 16, 2012 by Summit Entertainment. The film stars: Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Billy Burke, Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, Kellan Lutz, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbone, Ashley Greene with Michael Sheen and Dakota Fanning. The film co-stars: Mackenzie Foy, Julia Jones, Booboo Stewart, Lee Pace, Christian Camargo, Mia Maestro, Casey Labow, Maggie Grace, MyAnna Buring, Joe Anderson, Omar Metwally, Rami Malek, Guri Weinberg, Noel Fisher. Starring *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan *Peter Facinelli as Dr. Carlisle Cullen *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale *Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen *with Michael Sheen as Aro *and Dakota Fanning as Jane *Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen *Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater *Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater *Lee Pace as Garrett *Christian Camargo as Eleazar *Mia Maestro as Carmen *Casey Labow as Kate *Maggie Grace as Irina *MyAnna Buring as Tanya *Joe Anderson as Alistair *Omar Metwally as Amun *Rami Malek as Benjamin *Guri Weinberg as Stefan *Noel Fisher as Vladimir 'Cast' *JD Pardo as Nahuel *Marisa Quinn as Huilen *Masami Kosaka as Toshiro *Toni Trucks as Mary *Bill Tangradi as Randall *Erik Odom as Peter *Valorie Curry as Charlotte *Patrick Brennan as Liam *Lisa Howard as Siobhan *Marlane Barnes as Maggie *Angela Sarafyan as Tia *Andrea Gabriel as Kebi *Tracey Heggins as Senna *Judi Shekoni as Zafrina *Wendell Pierce as J. Jenks *Carolina Virguez as Kaure (Credited Only) *Alex Rice as Sue Clearwater *Tinsel Korey as Emily Young (Credited Only) *Tyson Houseman as Quil Ateara (Credited Only) *Bronson Pelletier as Jared (Credited Only) *Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call (Credited Only) *Alex Meraz as Paul (Credited Only) *Cam Gigandet as James (Credited Only) *Edi Gathegi as Laurent (Credited Only) *Rachelle Lefevre as Victoria (Credited Only) *Jodelle Ferland as Bree Tanner (Credited Only) *Xavier Samuel as Riley Biers (Credited Only) *Bryce Dallas Howard as Victoria (Credited Only) *Graham Greene as Harry Clearwater (Credited Only) *Gil Birmingham as Billy Black (Credited Only) *Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley *Michael Welch as Mike Newton (Credited Only) *Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley (Credited Only) *Christian Serratos as Angela Webber (Credited Only) *Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie (Credited Only) *Daniel Cudmore as Felix *Charlie Bewley as Demetri *Cameron Bright as Alec *Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus *Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius *Sarah Clarke as Renee Dwyer (Credited Only) *Santiago - Lateef Crowder *Vasilii - Billy Wagenseller *Sasha - Andrea Powell *English Punk - John Edward Lee *Young Quileutes - Pacey Gillespie, Brayden Jimmie, Swo Wo Gabriel *Henri - Amadou Ly *Yvette - Janelle Froehlich *Maitre D' - Tony Bentley *Renesmee (Young Woman) - Christie Burke *Minister Weber - Angelo Renai (Archive Footage) *Renesmee (4 Years) - Abigail Cornell, Isabella Ianuzzi, Milli Wilkinson, Eliza Faria *Renesmee (5 Years) - Tate Clemons, Taylor Diane Robinson, Kailyn Stratton, Rachel St. Gelais *Renesmee (7 Years) - Blythe Barrington-Hughes Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies